


i'd be lost without you

by Keikaashi



Series: Bokuakakuroken shenenagians [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I think that should be a tag, Kenma is in love, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, Reminiscing, Self-Indulgent, another bokuken thing because i love them, bkakkrkn, i vow to fill up the bokuken and bokuakakuroken tags one day, this was inspired by a prompt i saw !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Kenma doesn't always wake up before Bokuto. It was rare to see Kenma up before 12 in the afternoon unless his work called for it. Bokuto was always up making breakfast or getting ready for work, so when Kenma wakes up to see him still in bed, he's throughly surprised. But he doesn't oppose, opting to just lay and enjoy it.It's rare for him to get these moments after all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, the last three are mentioned - Relationship
Series: Bokuakakuroken shenenagians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955335
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	i'd be lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I'm back with more bokuken because i love them so much. I might add this to a series where i just dump all my bokuken and other bokuakakuroken related things so !! I hope you enjoy this one too !

Kenma rose to the sound of kids playing outside his window and the light trickling in. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and moving to run his fingers next to him. The spot was empty and spacious, meaning the other two were awake and at work. He looked over to the window, watching the trees move with the wind. He made a mental note to bother Kuroo about opening the curtains.

Looking away from the curtains, he looked to the other side of him. A soft flow of air left him as he noticed the tuft of white and black hair from under the covers. Sinking back down in his spot, Kenma leaned over to trace a finger down Bokuto’s neck gently. Usually Bokuto was up at this time, happily cooking away in the kitchen. Hell, sometimes he was even up earlier than now, helping the other two get ready to leave. Kenma wondered if Bokuto had practice, seeing as he was laying here so late.

His fingers traveled into Bokuto’s hair and the man stirred slightly. Kenma stilled, waiting to see if he woke him up. Bokuto soon fell back to sleep and Kenma began playing with the tufts of hair between his fingers. They were soft on his fingertips, feeling light and tickling his fingers. Wonderment about whether the hair was dyed or not always plagued his mind. He never asked, because the topic never came up, but it was something that itched at his brain. He figured it was mostly natural because he couldn’t remember a time where he ever saw Bokuto’s roots grow in.

Soon Kenma stopped and let his hand stay where it was. He watched Bokuto for a moment, watching his shoulders rise and fall slightly with every breath he took. He watched his back muscles tense as Bokuto moved his arms in his sleep. Kenma could get lost in his mind laying there, watching silently. It wasn’t something he did often, always being preoccupied with work or something else. It saddened him a bit, realizing that he never gave Bokuto a good look despite being with him for as long as he could remember. Kuroo always took up most of his attention and Akaashi Bokuto’s, so he really didn’t have to feel bad. But as he laid there, staring at the other’s back, his chest tightened.

He loved Bokuto, as surprising as that was. It took awhile but it came to be inside Kenma so suddenly he just couldn’t stop it. His mind wandered to the first time they talked about getting together as his eyes travelled back to the window. He remembered Bokuto’s over enthusiastic proclamation of his idea, as though it was the smartest thing he had ever come up with. He remembered the shocked looks Akaashi and Kuroo wore, and how they morphed even further when Kenma agreed to go along with the idea.

He wondered what it would have been like if he hadn’t agreed. Would things be different?

Of course, he didn’t regret his decision. He loved what he had now, what _they_ had, and he couldn’t bear the heavy sinking feeling at the thought of being left out. He was grateful to the three of them, and he wouldn’t want to lose them.

The feeling of shifting pulled him back from his thoughts as he looked over to watch Bokuto squirm under his hand. He thought to take his hand out the other’s hair but decided against it, as he enjoyed the warm it provided. Bokuto made a noise before turning, moving his arm along with him. Kenma didn't have much time to react before Bokuto’s arm swung from in front of him and landed right onto Kenma’s face with a smack.

Kenma jumped, instinctively yanking his hand free to rub at his face. He sat up quickly, causing Bokuto to jump awake.

“I’m up, sorry!” Bokuto yelped, rubbing his head.

“Don’t yell. It’s fine.”

Bokuto looked over, staring at Kenma as he rubbed at his nose to ease the soreness. “Did something happen? What’s wrong?”

Kenma stopped, his hand dropping into his lap. He shook his head slowly, moving to laying back down. “Nothing. You just smacked me with your arm, I should be fine.”

“I did what?! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

Kenma waved him off, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s middle and burying his face into the other’s side.

“I’m fine. My nose hurts a little but it’ll go away for the most part. Besides, you were asleep, it was an accident.”

Bokuto sighed, rubbing his head. “Still… I’m so sorry, did that wake you?”

“No…” Kenma mumbled before he tugged Bokuto. “Now lay back down, I don’t wanna get up just yet.”

Bokuto laughed lightly, moving to lay facing Kenma. He wrapped his arms around the other and brought him closer, shoving his nose into Kenma’s hair. He smiled softly, letting the smaller bury his face into his chest.

“Don’t fall asleep again though. Then it’ll be hard for me to wake you up because you’ll get all grumpy.” Bokuto said teasingly, rubbing circles onto Kenma’s back.

“Can’t make any promises.” Kenma mumbles sleepily, already falling asleep.

Bokuto smiled at that before pulling the other closer and closing his eyes, letting himself drift off again too.


End file.
